Roxy
'Princess Roxy '''is the princess of the Earth Fairies and the last fairy on Earth. Appearance |-|Civilian= Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with blonde tips and dark violet eyes. She has a sea green, long-sleeve top with a hot pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. She wears short, denim capris with a chain hanging off at her waist and hot pink and white, laced-up boots. |-|Fairy form= Roxy's fairy outfit consists of a light sea green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has three purple circles on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a light sea green, fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are lime green, platform boots with white heels and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. Personality Roxy is very upbeat, cheerful, and willful, caring a great deal for animals, loving them, and keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn, demonstrated in her reluctance to believe that fairies exist, even when the evidence was literally staring her in the face. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. Often she is overpowered by tears when forced to make an important decision under pressure as in "A Fairy Found". Roxy lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close because of their shared backgrounds and experiences. The Winx first met her at the Frutti Music Bar where she and her father worked, and got to befriend her later in the series. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much and is willing to sacrifice herself for. Seasons |-|Season 4= Roxy appears for the first time in "Love & Pet" in the witrine of the Love & Pet. Because the shop wasn't opened yet, Stella gets rid off her in a rude way. Because she unconsciously used her power to talk with fairy pet, this accident was mistaken as an assault by Wizards of the Black Circle. Roxy is initially wary of the Winx, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changes her opinion when the Winx follow her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar because the Winx realized that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). This makes her even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they're crazy, and decided that she and Artu need to lose them. Later on, after escaping to Gardenia's factory area, she is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and the Winx earn their Believix. Slowly and after learning that she is the Fairy of Animals, Roxy starts to use some limited power on Artu, such as making him talk along with the Fairy Pets. After a while she decides to show her powers to her Dad, but during her attempt, Roxy discovers that it is Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and save her dad, but Gantlos tries to stop her. After Gantlos harms Artu, Roxy becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy, just like how Bloom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Trix. After struggling to use her new magic to protect herself, the other Winx girls sensed her magic trail and arrive to save her. Once Roxy reunites with Artu and Klaus in Gardenia train station, she complains to Bloom that she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous, but when Ogron attacks Bloom and Roxy's father, with help from the mysterious woman in her dreams, Roxy fights back. As she gains more confidence with each passing day, she wants nothing more than to free the Earth fairies from imprisonment. She plays a vital part when the Winx need to free them. Once Roxy helps free her fellow Earth Fairies, she feels sad due to the fact that they all want revenge. After Bloom defeats Nebula in a fight several days later, Roxy manages to convince Morgana to drop her quest for revenge. After the Black Circle betray their promise to surrender, Roxy and the rest of the girls, especially Aisha, are deeply saddened by Nabu's sacrifice in order to stop the Black Circle's plot. The following morning, Roxy has a vision of Morgana being trapped somewhere in the castle. After fighting off Nebula and the Warrior Fairies (including Aisha), Roxy frees Morgana from the magic mirror as she, being Morgana's daughter, is next in line to be queen. Once Morgana is free, Roxy is overjoyed at finally finding her mother, and Bloom again comments that she is so much like her. After following the Earth Fairies to the Omega Realm, Roxy aids Morgana and the Winx in convincing them not to seek revenge and aids in the defeat of the Wizards once and for all. After leaving Omega, Roxy witnesses Morgana's abdication and the crowning of Nebula as the new queen (Roxy being too young to be queen herself), and Aisha rejoining the Winx, and returns to Gardenia with the Winx and Morgana. The following night, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study at Alfea. |-|Season 5= In the first episode of season 5, "The Spill", after one of the Winx's concerts, Roxy revealed that she was will be working her last shift at the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy reveals to Bloom that she got accepted into Alfea, and would be leaving soon. As Bloom showed excitement for the fairy, Roxy told Bloom that she had been like a big sister to her, reminding Bloom of Daphne. When there was an explosion on an oil rig near Gardenia, she wanted to help the Winx deal with it but instead was told to take care of the people on the beach by Bloom. In the following episode, "The Rise of Tritannus", Roxy is seen working her last shift while the Winx are performing their last concert. She also helps the girls and fellow concert goers clean up the beaches. When she arrived at Alfea in third episode, "Return to Alfea", Faragonda graciously welcomes and introduces her to all Alfea students, pointing out to everyone that she was the reason why magic has finally returned to Earth. When the Winx arrived, she was thrilled to be at Alfea and happy to see them. Since then, Roxy had a more minor role for the reason of the season. Roxy continues to have regular cameos while at Alfea. Later that year, in ninth episode "The Gem of Empathy", she appears as a spectator for one of Stella's fashion shows. However, when the showcase went awry, Roxy and a couple of other students left along with some of the other girls. In the eleventh episode of the fifth season, "Trix Tricks", Roxy was seen watching the annual Red Fountain wind-rider competition and cheered for the guys. At the beginning of episode twenty-two, "Listen to Your Heart", Roxy is seen from the side lines, cheering for a volley ball game between the Winx (except Bloom) and Krystal's team. She appears again, along with Artu, during Stella's fashion show in the twenty-third episode, "The Shark's Eye. In the twenty-fifth episode, "Battle for the Infinite Ocean", Roxy is shown eating breakfast at Alfea with the Winx and other fairies. In the finale of season 5, "The End of Tritannus", Roxy is seen at the very end during the Winx's celebration concert. She is with many other attendees while cheering for the girls. |-|Season 6= In the beginning of "The Flying School", Roxy is seen inside Faragonda's office, being called to heal a crow which the Winx found. After sometime, Roxy came to Faragonda's office again with it, which has been given the temporary ability to speak. The crow then reveals the she is Griffin, and explains what happened to Cloud Tower. In "The Lost Library", Roxy asks the Winx for help to return Griffin to her real form, Flora attempts to break the spell but fails. In "The Secret Greenhouse" with the help of Palladium, she uses her magic to return Griffin, Carol, Evie and Lori to their original forms. In "Broken Dreams" she is seen in the Alfea Gym, practicing with the Winx, except for Bloom. In "Mythix", Roxy joins with the Winx girls and meets up with her mother, Morgana, along with the other girls' moms for Mother's Day. The girls and their respective mothers have a pizza party and celebrate with dancing. She has her last appearances, being in "The Music Cafe", Winx helping with the magic of music Musa did in the musical caffe, and the "Anthem" appears as bassist with fairies and make magic to defeat witches. ''More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Magical Abilities Roxy is the fairy of Animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until she freed the Earth Fairies during her first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over Animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in episode seven in Season 4, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in Winx Club Forever! of Season 4 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also makes her stronger. Other things coming soon... Transformation Sequences Gallery Trivia *"Roxy" is the abbreviated form of the name "Roxanne", which is derived from the Greek name "Roxana", itself being the Greek spelling of the Old Persian name "Raukhnaka"/"Rauxnaka", "Roshania" or "Raukhshna", meaning "Little Star", "Bright as the Dawn" or "The Bright One", which was the name of the Bactrian noblewoman Roxana, who was the wife of Alexander the Great. The Modern Persian version of the name is "Roshanak, with modern meaning of "Luminous Beauty". *Roxy can use her powers to communicate with animals, much like the famous character Dr. Dolittle. *When she was a baby, she slightly resembled Bloom as a baby, except for changes in color. This is because the character bases are the same. *Throughout Season 4, Roxy seems to be the only fairy who has not gained her Charmix or Enchantix, due to the fact why her hair remained the same when she gained her Believix. *In the planning stage, Roxy's eyes are yellow and her top is baby blue and pink. Even though her top color was changed, the colors of her planning top & eyes are sometimes shown in the official series, like in episode 8. *In Season 5, she no longer has blonde streaks in her waist-length dark pink hair. It is unknown if that is the production error or her new design. **Yet later in Season 6, her hair re-gains the blonde streaks. *Roxy has been confirmed to be a major part of the seventh season, even officially joining the Winx Club. Her help will be fundamental to protect all the Fairy Animals and the Winx in their journey. *Roxy's Dutch voice actress, Meghna Kumar, also voices Stormy in movie 3. *In Season 7, her transformation sequences was reanimated. *Roxy's (DuArt) Season 7 voice actress, Suzy Myers, voices Stormy in the 4Kids dub. *She is still the future Queen of the Earth Fairies, as Nebula was merely chosen to be her regent. Category:Winx Club Category:Female Characters Category:Believix Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5